The present invention relates to an insect container and, more particularly, to a collapsible, toy insect container that is suitable for collection and display of insects.
Children enjoy catching and watching insects, and there are a number of prior art devices that have been used for such purposes. Perhaps the most common device is simply a glass jar with a suitably perforated metal lid. The large opening allows the insects to be easily placed in the jar, and the glass walls provide clear visibility for viewing captive insects. The hazards associated with broken glass and the sharp points of perforations in the lid, however, have led to efforts to develop containers for the collection and display of insects that are safer for children to use.
An example of one such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,376 to J. Tierney et al. The insect container disclosed therein utilizes generally rigid screen mesh for the container walls. The bottom end of the generally tubular shaped screen mesh is potted into a cup shaped base with casting plaster. The upper end is covered with a folded cloth strip and resiliently engages a lid.
This container has significant safety advantages over the use of glass jars. At the same time, however, it is relatively expensive to make, as are other such devices that employ relatively rigid screen. Relatively costly measures must be taken to secure the mesh to the base and top of the container, such as the potting process disclosed in the aforementioned Tierney '376 patent. Alternately, the screen may be welded or soldered, but such processes also are relatively expensive.
Perhaps more significantly, however, is that the use of relatively rigid screen results in a relatively bulky product. Thus, the cost of shipping such products is increased, and the products will occupy more space on warehouse and retail shelves. Such manufacturing and distribution costs are particularly critical when the container is designed to be a toy as such items can be extremely price sensitive.
Finally, it is well known that toys frequently are packaged and sold in a disassembled state, in substantial part because of the cost of distributing large, bulky products. At the same time, however, the assembly of toys is a source of constant complaints from parents who generally must shoulder that task for their children.
An object of this invention, therefore, is to provide insect containers that are easily and safely handled by a child, that securely entrap insects, and that allow for excellent observation of captive insects.
It also is an object to provide such containers that are more economically manufactured.
Another object of this invention is to provide such insect containers that are more economically shipped, stored and displayed.
Yet another object is to provide such containers that may be packaged and shipped in a substantially complete state requiring a little or no further assembly by a consumer.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such insect containers wherein all of the above-mentioned advantages are realized.
Those and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings.